Oscorp Search
Oscorp Search The First Episode of the Spider-Man arc announced about Lego marvel the original heroes: Chapter 1: Oscorp Search: Doc Ock recruits villains Carnage, Rhino, Scorpion and Mysterio to help obtain a doomsday device from oscorp. It can literally pull anything from space to the machine with its powerful tractor beam. Doc Ock storms Oscorp with Carnage, Scorpion, Rhino and Mysterio in order to obtain it. Unaware that only miles away above a city rooftop overlooking the scene is Spider-Man with allie Venom. They swing towards oscorp in order to stop the maniacal Ock. Summary: The First Episode of the Spider-Man arc announced about Lego marvel the original heroes: Chapter 1: Oscorp Search: Doc Ock recruits villains Carnage, Rhino, Scorpion and Mysterio to help obtain a doomsday device from oscorp. It can literally pull anything from space to the machine with its powerful tractor beam. Doc Ock storms Oscorp with Carnage, Scorpion, Rhino and Mysterio in order to obtain it. Unaware that only miles away above a city rooftop overlooking the scene is Spider-Man with allie Venom. They swing towards oscorp in order to stop the maniacal Ock. Cinematics, Collectables & More You'll begin the cutscene with a high flying Spider-man scaling city rooftops capturing photos of himself in the fray for the Daily Bugle. While the scene dissolves Doc Ock leads Carnage, Rhino, Scorpion and Mys terio into an Oscorp alleyway. There Rhino busts through the wall of the building sounding the security. As the carnage begins literally as Mysterio teleports between the guards, wiping them out, Carnage escorts ock through the oncoming crowd, Rhino busts through the opponents and Scorpion sticks to the pillars of the Lobby shooting them from afar. Carnage is then instructed to attack the oncoming guards by Ock and Carnage webs them all up in red. Meanwhile the fight in the background is continueing by Rhino, Scorpion and Mysterio, Ock whistles his metal tentacle signaling the outside van operating henchmen. They crash their vehicles through the entrancem making mots of the building catch fire. The fight between the guards and the villains is over. Now Ock instructs Rhino, Scorpion and Mysterio to seperate while Carnage is to come with him to find the machine. Scene will dissolve to Harry Osbourne now watching the fighting and destruction below from his projection box. Butler Bernard enters and whistles. Harry turns and Bernard shows that building's alarm is only two rooms over where the machine the villains are after is. As they proceed through the battle into the hangar room they are cornered by ock and carnage and webbed against the wall. The alarm falls into Bernard's lap and Bernard instructs Harry activate as his hand is not free. Harry nods and Bernard accidentaly drops the alarm remote. Harry squeezes his foot out and steps on it sounding the alarm. Captain Stacy is alerted and calls all units to the scene. Spider-Man atop the rooftop notices the passing police helicopters and the Oscorp building in the distance flashing red. As he is about step forward to engage Venom comes scurrying up the side of the building. The next too cinematics show the two midtros where Spider-Man and Venom get through the gas vents of the Oscorp building and stumble into the lobby. The last cinematic shows Spider-Man and Venom catch up with Ock and Carnage in the hangar room where the machine has been lowered out of its crate by the patrolling henchmen. Carnage alerts ock and ock whistles Rhino in to finish them.. Collectables: Marvel Minikits Comic: 10 pieces to be scattered from web chase at start of level to in many of the locations of the Oscorp building. Once assembled make the Rhino Rider Tank. Studs: Max the bar out as announced to be put with exactly 5,000 studs and gain true avenger. Red Brick: to be located in the Oscorp Incineration room beneath the spilled lava. Blue Brick: Located in the water tank room room simply break the water pipe and gain it. Boss: Rhino Rhino wil be located in the outside courtyards of the Oscorp building and finally in the electric field. For more information on boss fight see upcoming Boss fight article: Rhino Category:Lego Marvel the Original Heroes